


Reassurance

by Serene_Sanity



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Short One Shot, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serene_Sanity/pseuds/Serene_Sanity
Summary: AU where Kyoko comes home injured one night. Celes is pissed and wants to murder everyone.





	Reassurance

She walked as fast as she could without running as she held on tightly to her right arm. "Dammit! How could allow myself to be so careless?" She grit her teeth in anger desperately trying to stop the blood from seeping out of the gash on her arm. Luckily for her the gash wasn't too severe, but that wasn't what she was worried about. 

She was more scared of the reaction she'd get from her girlfriend when she found out she'd gotten hurt on the job. Kyoko had been trying to contain a suspect when she tripped on a crack in the sidewalk giving them the opportunity to stab her. She was able to regain her footing just in time to avoid serious injury, but the knife still managed to slash her arm. Luckily for her backup showed up just in time to stop them from doing any further damage to her and the suspect was taken into custody by the police force. 

Most of the time Celeste would already be sleeping by the time she got home and other times she'd wait up for her when she was too lonely to sleep on her own and craved attention form the detective. She was hoping that this was one of the nights her girlfriend was already in bed by the time she got back. That way she could sneak into the bathroom to give herself some first aid. Celeste was very over protective of Kyoko and would throw a fit if she found out that she got injured on the job... And she knew she'd never hear the end of it.

It was a little past midnight when she arrived home. Kyoko fished her keys from her jacket pocket and entered the house trying not to make any noise. When she entered, she was relieved to see that the living room was vacant which usually meant that Celeste was already asleep. Sometimes when she got off work late, she would find her girlfriend wrapped up in a blanket on the couch waiting for her, but much to her relief the couch was empty. 

She quietly closed the door behind her trying not to alert the gambler of her presence. Celeste was a light sleeper so the slightest of noise could wake her from her slumber. She breathed a sigh of relief once the door was completely shut and locked as she started to undo the buckles on her boots. Her feeling of content didn't last long as she heard the bathroom open and her girlfriend's voice call out to her.

"Kyoko is that you dear?" Celeste asked with uncertainty in her voice.

" _Shit."_ Kyoko thought to herself. "Yeah babe... it's just me." She said trying to hide the nervousness in her voice. 

"Are you alright?" Celeste said as she approached the nervous detective.

"I'm fine." Kyoko said dryly. 

Celeste narrowed her eyes as she observed Kyoko closer. "What's wrong with your arm?" She asked trying to get a closer look at it. Kyoko responded by taking a step back while trying to hide the gash on her arm. "Nothing...I just tore my jacket a little. That's all." She said hoping that the gambler would believe her, but she knew deep down Celeste wouldn't fall for it. 

"Kyoko." Celeste said firmly with a more serious expression on her face. She sighed. "Honestly....you're such a terrible liar....Move your hand." She said inching closer to her. At this point Kyoko knew she would be crazy to defy her and reluctantly moved her hand away from the gash. When she did..Celeste's eyes widened as she let out a gasp. It wasn't that big, but it was big enough to cause the gambler to become angered at the sight. 

"Who did it?" She asked not even trying to hide her anger. "I'll have them burned alive before the night is over." Celeste snarled.

"Babe please I'm-" 

"Who. Did. It" She asked once again interrupting her. Kyoko could see the rage in her crimson red eyes and it shook her to the core even though she knew the situation was pretty much out of her control. Celeste already had temperament problems but when it came to her being upset over Kyoko it was different story and anybody trying to hurt or flirt with Kyoko always brought out the worst in her. She was aware of how overprotective her girlfriend was of her and while she appreciated it..she always hated when it got to the point of her being irrational. Kyoko knew there was no winning this one and just sighed in defeat.

"It happened while I was trying to contain a suspect, but the police were able to get there before I got seriously hurt. They're in custody now..so there's no need to do anything rash."

Celeste let out something closely resembling a growl and just angrily walked away from the detective and retreated to the bathroom. Kyoko knew it wasn't her fault, but that didn't stop her from feeling bad. It always broke her heart seeing the normally mischievous and playful gambler upset like that. Despite her anger issues it was rare for Celeste to get upset with Kyoko in that manner. 

Celeste returned to the living room with the first aid kit in her hand. "Sit down." She said coldly. Kyoko flinched a bit at the coldness of the demand, but she didn't even think about protesting and just decided to do as she was told. "In order for me to treat you properly you'll need to remove your jacket and shirt." 

She felt like she couldn't even look her in the eyes. Celeste was one of the only two people that could make her feel this way...the only other person being her grandfather. She had the same affect on the gambler herself and she knew that if the roles were reversed she'd be acting the same way which is why it was hard for her to be mad at he gambler for her over protectiveness. When she finally shucked off her jacket and blouse, her face slightly flushed when she realized she was left in just her bra now. The breeze against her newly exposed skin caused her to slightly shiver. 

"This may sting a little, but it'll help prevent an infection." Celeste said as she sprayed the liquid on the gash causing Kyoko to wince at the stinging sensation on her arm. 

"I'm sorry." Kyoko said hanging her head in shame. 

"What are you apologizing for?" Celeste asked still tending to the wound.

"I upset you and made you worry about me." Kyoko mumbled.

"You're my girlfriend and I love you. It's my job to worry about you."

"Yeah, but it really breaks my heart seeing you upset like this."

Celeste stayed silent as she wrapped bandages around Kyoko's arm which didn't make her feel any better. "I'm not mad......I'm just scared...I wouldn't know what to do with myself if something ever happened to you." Celeste finally spoke. 

"You know...before you came into my life, I had no real source of happiness. I would always have to be fake happy and fake smile because literally nothing ever bought me joy. That was...until you came along. No amount of gambling or winning could ever measure up to the amount of happiness you bring into my life."

"Taeko.." Kyoko murmured. 

"Why do you think I was so insistent upon hiring a personal bodyguard for you? I'm not trying to control you...I just want you to be safe. I love you....I love you so much that I.....I don't think I could ever live with myself if you didn't come home to me one night." 

"I-" Kyoko tried to speak, but the words just got caught in her throat and she could do was pull the gambler into a tight hug. "I love you too Taeko and I'm sorry....I'm so sorry. Even if it was unintentional...I never meant to hurt you or make you feel bad." She said trying to hold back tears. "If it makes you worry less...then I'll consider hiring a bodyguard."

"You don't have to do that...I'm well aware of your job and that the situation is out of your control."

"I know...but I really don't want you worrying too much about me. Plus...it won't hurt anything on my end. I'll still be able to do my investigations thoroughly with a bodyguard around." 

Celeste smiled at this. "Thank you....It's getting late so we should probably get ready for bed." She said putting the supplies back into the box.

Kyoko nodded in agreement and gave her small peck on the lips as she took her hand to lead her back to the bedroom. 

Kyoko laid there cuddled with Celeste's warm body under the covers. She let out a content sigh inhaling the gambler's scent, which smelled like a combination of roses and expensive perfume. She had felt so much relief just from being in her presence, but the thing that mattered to her the most was that she was safe and sound and her girlfriend was no longer upset.

"Taeko." Kyoko spoke breaking the silence. 

"Yes dear?" Celeste asked now back to her more playful mischievous tone. 

"You'd better hire me a good bodyguard or you'll find yourself sleeping on the couch for months....maybe even a year depending on how I feel."

Celeste chuckled. "No need to worry my dear. After all...I do consider you a Queen equal to my standing. It's only fitting I provide you with the best of services." She stated smiling mischievously at the detective.

Kyoko blushed harshly at this. "You are such a flirt." She said through laughter pulling Celeste closer.

"Goodnight Taeko."

"Goodnight Kyoko." She said kissing her one last time. 


End file.
